


the Abyss

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster (Neitzsche). [02/13/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Abyss

## the Abyss

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. It's better I don't own them really. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

When his mother died, Pamela told him that she had gone to Heaven. He hated Heaven for taking his mother away. Soon after Pamela was gone and his father told him that there was no Heaven and that religion was an opiate for the masses; its various tenants adhered to only publicly. Young Lex Luthor knew of three gods: money, power, and Lionel Luthor. God had no place in his life, especially after the sky fell in. 

Nor was Sunday a day of rest. Lionel Luthor had taken great pleasure in taking over companies on a Sunday, catching the now former CEOs off guard and weak. 

Son of wealth, Lex Luthor had never had to steal. Technically his business dealings had all been perfectly legal, if not perfectly moral, and while his rebellious years had seen many illegal activities, robbery and burglary had been beneath him. 

He had born false witness against neighbors by not giving the exact truth whenever it might have hurt him. His only marriage hadn't actually lasted long enough for him to commit adultery, but he'd certainly slept with enough married men and women to finish off that commandment as well. He'd honored his mother, but his father was closer to Satan than a saint. 

He hadn't coveted his neighbor's house, preferring to covet and acquire their companies and holdings, but there was a certain neighbor's son, however, that he certainly desired. He desired that neighbor's son's ass all right, only he wasn't talking livestock. 

The first time he'd killed to protect a Kent, he'd barely even blinked. In everything he'd ever done, the depths he'd reached, he'd never killed anyone before, but something made it okay. Johnathon Kent even thanked him for it. 

The second time he killed to protect a Kent it wasn't Clark he was protecting, not really. When he saw his father kissing Martha Kent over her obvious displeasure, it was obvious that blackmail was involved. Knowing the Kents, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the only Kent secret worthy of blackmail was Clark's. But to be honest, that wasn't why he had killed him, either. 

He hadn't killed his father to protect Martha's virtue, Clark's secret, or anything honorable like that. There was no justification for his actions, no matter what Martha wanted to believe. She was trying to pull herself together, and he was trying to fall apart. In killing his father, Lex had finally become his father. 

He'd killed Lionel because he'd discovered Clark's secret, and hadn't told him. After everything they'd been through and done to each other, Lionel Luthor had kept this truth from him. It wasn't reasonable, it wasn't pretty, and it wasn't mitigating, but it was the real truth. Now if only he could get the blood off his hands. 

* * *

The Ten Commandments (Protestant) 

  1. Thou shalt have no other gods before me. 
  2. Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image, or any likeness of any thing that is in heaven above, or that is in the earth beneath, or that is in the water under the earth: Thou shalt not bow down thyself to them, nor serve them: for I the Lord thy God am a jealous God, visiting the iniquity of the fathers upon the children unto the third and fourth generation of them that hate me; And showing mercy unto thousands of them that love me, and keep my commandments. 
  3. Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain: for the Lord will not hold him guiltless that taketh his name in vain. 
  4. Remember the sabbath day, to keep it holy. Six days shalt thou labor, and do all thy work: But the seventh day is the sabbath of the Lord thy God: in it thou shalt not do any work, thou, nor thy son, nor thy daughter, thy manservant, nor thy maidservant, nor thy cattle, nor thy stranger that is within thy gates: For in six days the Lord made heaven and earth, the sea, and all that in them is, and rested the seventh day: wherefore the Lord blessed the sabbath day, and hallowed it. 
  5. Honor thy father and thy mother: that thy days may be long upon the land which the Lord thy God giveth thee. 
  6. Thou shalt not kill. 
  7. Thou shalt not commit adultery. 
  8. Thou shalt not steal. 
  9. Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor. 
  10. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's house, thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife, nor his manservant, nor his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his ass, nor any thing that is thy neighbor's. 



King James Bible, issued by the American Bible Society. 


End file.
